


Marry Me, Please

by wsakuya



Series: Masterpiece Theatre [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Bottom Aomine, Crying Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, First Meetings, First Time, Firsts, Fluff and Humor, Get some tissues, Holding Hands, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Sequel, Sleeping Together, Texting, Top Kagami, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm scared," Aomine eventually says and keeps looking at Kagami, his expression so lost and desperate Kagami doesn't know what to do.</p><p>"Scared of what?"</p><p>"What if I walk up to you? And the moment we touch I wake up in my bed? I— I'm scared of that."</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3159248">Under the same Sky</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4213575">See You Soon</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> AY I'M SO GLAD I MANAGED TO FINISH IT THIS MONTH. Happy Aokaga Month everyone!  
> I was really happy to have received so much positive feedback with the second part of Masterpiece Theatre! Thanks a lot!  
> The third and last part here consists of another two parts lol. I just thought it'd be better to split them instead of making you wait another two months, hahah.
> 
> Uhm, what to tell you before you start reading? Kagami and Aomine finally meet! And it's so fucking cheesy and fluffy you're gonna scratch your eyes out, I'm serious. I really overdid it with this one. And as you can see in the tags, they're having their first time as well with Aomine being on bottom. I know a lot of people prefer Aomine as a top, but I just love it the other way around WHICH DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot enjoy the fanfic without the sex scene. It's right at the end after all, so you can practically skip it.
> 
> And anyways, I've written both as IC as I could during the sex, so Aomine is definitely not too feminine like many authors like to write him (or Kagami when he's on bottom). To be honest, I think I did a pretty good job regarding that scene lol
> 
> ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY!!

"Suitcase?"

"Check."

"Passport?"

"Check."

"Tickets?"

"Uhm—"

"Taiga!"

"Check, check!" Kagami hastily calls after Alex as they make their way through the airport, looking into the open bag hanging around his neck.

This place is hectic, no matter the time; people and stress around every corner. With four suitcases — one for Kagami and three for Alex — they finally arrive at their station and breathe out a sigh of relief, the entrance doors still closed.

"Okay, our flight sets off in twenty minutes," Alex says and checks the monitors hanging everywhere, places the luggage beside her and takes a relaxing breath.

"We're only gone for a weekend, right?" the boy asks and eyes the suitcases suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it looks like you plan to invade Tokyo, that's why," the male says and takes a seat on one of the metal chairs.

Alex huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "I need all of that stuff, Taiga," she says and then swings with her head back and forth, blonde pony tail following. "So, where are supposed to put our luggage?"

Kagami can't bother with her right now because when he unlocks his phone, he sees he's received a few messages.

 **Tatsuya**  
Have fun in Japan, and please don't forget to take care of Alex :D  
Oh, and, greet Aomine from me ;)

 **Shuuzou**  
Bring me some Japanese sweets!!!!!

 **Aho**  
you already @ the airport?

Kagami replies to the texts of his brothers with a snort and then at last writes Aomine, smile bigger than ever before.

 **You**  
Yeah, just arrived Our plain sets off in 20 mins

_Aho types in a reply..._

**Aho**  
I'll be there to fetch you Soon  <3

 **You**  
Yeah, soon ♡

Any other time he would have protested for Aomine to get him at the airport because the male doesn't even have a driver's licence, but this is different. He wants to see and touch the man he loves as soon as he can that he can't bother about the small, unnecessary details.

As Kagami eventually turns off his phone, fat grin plastered all over his face, he sees Alex arguing with one of the staff and immediately hurries over to her. "Oh God, Alex, no..."

This will be a long eleven hours.

 

 

It's in the seventh hour of their flight that Alex awakes beside him, body tired and sore, the light of Kagami's laptop too bright for her eyes that she immediately hides under her blanket again.

The boy pauses his episode of some thriller series he's watching and pulls out one of his headphones.

"Hey, what's wrong?" his voice quiet and calm as not to wake up any other passenger sleeping in the plane.

Alex squints leisurely her eyes before her sight unblurs and she leans on to Kagami's shoulder.

"How many hours have we left?" she asks as the boy plugs his left headphone into her ear and restarts the episode.

Kagami checks the watch on his wrist, feels his body being as sore as Alex looks, constantly staying in a sitting position for hours clearly not healthy. "Only four, the worst is already over."

The lights are dim, the sky outside dark and everything else quiet; only the noises of the airplane and the snores of some passengers audible in the stillness.

With their ambience, Kagami can't help but keep his voice as low as possible.

"You can go back to sleep," he says, but Alex doesn't seem to listen as she asks, "Are you excited?"

In the back of his mind, the boy already knows what she's talking about. Maybe it's because he's too tired to think himself, or maybe he just wants to hear Aomine's name that he asks, "Excited for what?"

"Daiki, of course," Alex says and hits Kagami lightly on his shoulder before leaning her head back again. "What're you gonna do first when you see each other?"

"Probably cry," he says and snorts. But with the two of them being always so overly emotional, this idea is not so impossible after all.

Alone thinking about it, thinking about stepping out of the plane into Tokyo's airport and seeing Aomine stand there and wait for him — in blood and flesh — with a wide grin on his face or maybe even a shy smile, he can't even imagine. How will Aomine react? What will he do? Will he laugh and pat Kagami's back or cry and cling to his arms, holding on to him until all the tears have run out?

There are so many possible scenarios— maybe Aomine totally misses the time or their checkpoint and stands at the other side of the airport at a completely different hour and Kagami waits and waits— And actually that sounds really plausible.

Whatever happens though, the boy is sure he will cry, sob and boil his eyes out as he clings to Aomine's body as if his life depended on it, feel his warmth and breathe in his scent, look into his eyes and kiss his lips. He will do all the things he's dreamed of in these past years, feels his hands shaking and throat tightening alone thinking about it.

Alex somehow knows what he's thinking and feeling that she reaches out and intertwines their fingers, trying to calm his shaking and heartbeat.

Kagami slowly closes his eyes and thinks, they can't meet any sooner.

 

 

"Finally! Solid ground under my feet!" Alex says as she exists the passage from airplane to airport, body stretching and moaning loudly, some men looking at her as her shirt slips up and reveals a glimpse of her firm stomach before Kagami steps in front of her and glares at the strangers who immediately avert their eyes.

"So Japanese guys are just like Americans, huh?" Kagami asks and keeps throwing passersby dirty looks before Alex crushes him into a hug.

"Relax, Taiga! We're finally in Japan! Aren't you excited!?" she shouts around, her Japanese just as perfect as her English.

"Alex," a sudden voice calls, and they both turn around to see a tall man with black, curly hair walking towards them, big smile on his face and arms open.

Kagami immediately knows it's Alex' fiancé, remembers seeing his face on photos Alex bombed him with once.

"Katsunori!" Alex sings happily, pulling off Kagami's neck and instead jumping into Harasawa's arms, pressing him close.

Kagami has to smile somehow, because exactly that are gonna be him and Aomine in a while, and just as he wants to look around and try to spot the boy, Harasawa speaks to him.

"You must be Taiga," he says and reaches for Kagami's hand, giving him a firm handshake and a big smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, same here, it's really great to finally meet you," the boy says and squeezes with his hand equally much back.

"Oh, Taiga, look," Alex says and points behind him to the luggage claim carousel as their suitcases make their round, other passengers getting their own baggage.

"Wait, I'll do it," Harasawa says and already steps forward before Kagami stops him with a hand pressing to his chest.

"Don't worry, I can do it," he says and jogs over to the coveyer belt, almost trips over a small woman not even reaching his chest before he grabs their four suitcases one after another and places them beside him onto the solid ground.

Kagami sighs, his legs probably not being able to hold out for much longer due to the jet lag and tiredness.

He looks up and blinks once before he sees— dark skin, tall built, blue hair and equally blue eyes looking at him, and Kagami feels his eyes and nose begin to burn as he freezes and just stares back, ignores the people around him trying to wriggle their ways past him and just looks— looks into beautiful, dark eyes looking back at him, and it takes him so much strength to open his mouth and say, "Aomine..."

The burn in his throat makes his voice sound sore, and he imagines hearing Alex squeal behind him, probably noticing the situation, but he's just— He just keeps staring, swallowing and blinking because his throat hurts and his eyes burn and he doesn't know what to do now.

Aomine hasn't said a word and it somehow scares him, scares him to think that Aomine is maybe disappointed with the way he looks, that he's probably not like he has been imagined all those years at all.

Kagami breathes through his nose, almost laughs because even his breath is shaking, and he asks, almost shouts over to Aomine standing three feet away, "What's wrong? Why are you not coming over?"

And then he sees it, something so natural almost throwing him off his feet as Aomine blinks and opens his mouth, because he's doing it right in front of him, without terrible camera quality and lagging movements— It's just Aomine doing these small things that make Kagami almost cry.

Aomine could do whatever he wanted now, hell, even fart right in midst of the crowd and it would make Kagami burst into tears because Aomine's farting in front of him— and somehow his thoughts are making a turn into a weird direction.

"I'm scared," Aomine eventually says and keeps looking at Kagami, his expression so lost and desperate Kagami doesn't know what to do.

"Scared of what?"

"What if I walk up to you? And the moment we touch I wake up in my bed? I— I'm scared of that," Aomine says, and Kagami can exactly hear his voice wavering, can hear it crack and see his lover's eyes shining.

They both know that Aomine's fears sound unrealistic, but if Kagami is honest, he's just as scared as Aomine himself which is the reason he's still standing where he's standing and not running into Aomine's arms.

Kagami tries to smile and shrugs. "Then we just have to make sure that you're not sleeping."

"How?" Aomine asks and watches his lover take out his phone, watches him type something inside before holding it to his ear and waiting quietly.

It doesn't take long, barely two seconds before Aomine's phone rings and makes him jerk, hair standing up and eyes widening. He reaches into his pants before checking the display and reading, 'love ♡ is calling', and he looks up to Kagami who's staring at him expectantly, motioning him to take the call before he does, hand shaking and pressing the 'Answer' bottom.

"Yeah?" he says and swallows, sees Kagami grin at him, pink cheeks and white teeth and that— that's the smile he's always seen over the camera, and he was sure that Skype never made it out as beautiful as it really is, and he was right. Because when Aomine stares at Kagami's face and the happy expression, the freckles and pimples and his cutely-shaped eyebrows, he wants to cry, because it's just so perfect, much more perfect than he ever thought was possible.

It makes his chest tighten and stomach churn, makes it unable to breathe and face burn when he hears Kagami's voice and sees his mouth move, sees his tongue swirl up and down as he asks, "So? Did that wake you up?"

He brings himself to smile small because he at least has to give his lover something back, and he says, "Yeah, looks like it." A pause. "Sorry, gotta hang up and kiss my boyfriend."

Kagami laughs, toothy grin bright. "Yeah, do that."

They both hang up at once, push their phones into their pants and then walk towards each other, heart beating loud and legs taking one, two steps before Kagami pulls Aomine to him by the neck, closes his eyes and presses their lips together, feels the tears run down his face as Aomine pushes back with equal force, holds on to his arms desperately, almost painfully and keeps him as close as possible as they keep kissing, tears flowing and limbs shaking, too scared to open their eyes and let go, because what if this is actually a dream— Not real and just a perfect imagination of what their first meeting could look like?

Kagami pulls shortly away to kiss Aomine's tears away instead, face stained and glowing red as he tries not to sob, teeth pressing on his bottom lip and expression twisting.

"Kagami—" he chokes out, lets Kagami kiss his face and wipe away the tears flowing constantly out of his eyes. "Kagami, you're here—"

His voice is breaking, slipping higher, his burning throat making it unable to speak properly, but Kagami understands and nods, quickly pulls away to cup Aomine's cheeks and kiss him on the mouth again.

"I'm here, Aomine, it's okay, I'm here," he shushes him even though he's crying himself, tears falling as he keeps kissing Aomine's own away. "I'm finally here, finally."

"Kagami, hold me," Aomine chokes out, so different to his usual, confident self that Kagami knows that if he doesn't pull Aomine into his arms right now, he might break.

Kagami presses him close, rubs the tip of his nose against Aomine's neck and strokes through his soft hair, the feeling so indescribable as he's holding Aomine in his arms that he begins to cry again, even after thinking they've passed the worst.

But then he hears Aomine sob as well, feels him pulling closer and clinging rougher as he breathes in Kagami's scent, takes in his warmth enveloping him like nothing he's ever felt before. "Kagami—"

"Psscht, 's'okay, I'm here, everything's alright, I'm here," he murmurs into Aomine's ear, leaves fleeting kisses over his neck before burying his nose in Aomine's short and soft hair. "I'm holding you— I'm holding you in my arms—"

Aomine meekly nods his head and breathes in Kagami's scent again, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck and trying to calm his breaths.

"I can feel your warmth around me," he whispers and digs his fingers into Kagami's back. "I love you, Kagami—"

Kagami nods as well, feeling Aomine's short, fluffy hair tickling his nose as he dares himself to smile again, face dry from all the crying. "I love you too, Aomine."

 

 

"It's so great to finally meet you, Daiki!" Alex says and turns her head to talk face to face to her boy's lover which turns out to be quiet difficult while sitting in Harasawa's car.

Aomine is sitting on the back seat and has Kagami's head in his lap, stroking and caressing the red hair while the male is fast asleep, tired from the flight and all the crying.

Aomine still feels his eyes burn as well, looking swollen and red, and yet, he can't help but smile softly as he feels Kagami's warmth through his clothes.

"Yeah, same here, Kagami told me a lot about you," he says but doesn't look at Alex, the picture of Kagami sleeping in his lap too mesmerizing to look away, if only for a second. "Where are we driving by the way?"

"To my house," Harasawa answers and turns into a street to their right. "Did you tell your parents that you'll be gone for the night?"

Aomine nods. "Yeah, I did."

He immediately turns his attention back to Kagami, watches how his chest is heaving softly and his eyelashes flutter above his freckled cheeks, mouth standing a tad open and breathing in and out.

His hand is shaking as he reaches over and brushes with the back of his finger over Kagami's cheek, feels it being warm and soft under his touch. His heart immediately begins to thumb faster again the more he touches and the more he feels.

Aomine squints his eyes as he feels them starting to burn again and the tears come close, and Kagami isn't helping much as he scoots even closer and makes himself more comfortable in Aomine's lap.

"Dammit, you're killing me," he quietly whispers as he hangs his head low, doesn't see how Alex smiles at him.

 

Ten minutes later they finally arrive at Harasawa's home— a big, beautiful house that looks as if a millionaire lived in it; a clean white colour, many windows and a big front yard.

They park right in front of the entrance and as soon as Harasawa turns off the engine, Aomine begins to wake up Kagami by tapping him on the shoulder and whispering to him in a soft voice.

"Kagami, we arrived, wake up," he says and watches the red-haired slowly blink his eyes open, first completely disoriented but then upon seeing Aomine's face hovering over him smiling tiredly, giving Aomine almost a heart attack with how sweet and angel-like he looks.

"We'll take care of the luggage, you two go to bed," Alex says as she opens the door, Kagami stumbling to the entrance with Aomine holding his hand and guiding him inside.

"Take the stairs and then the last door on the left side," she says and points up the steps, can't help but smile again as she watches Aomine hold Kagami's hand tightly, as if being scared that the red-haired lets go or trips over his own feet.

"Careful," Aomine says as they take the first stair, watches attentively that Kagami's walking correct and not accidentally falling down the stairs again.

But Kagami doesn't seem to listen to him and instead smiles, features and voice still sleepy. "I like that," he says, makes Aomine turn around and look at him curiously. "You holding my hand, I mean."

He doesn't miss the grin spreading over Aomine's face as he turns around, or that his hand holds Kagami's now one tick tighter before they turn to their left and walk up to the last door just like Alex told them.

The room is spacious — a huge wardrobe, one king-sized bed and night stands on either side. Apart from that though there isn't much in the room and makes very clear that this must be one for guests.

Aomine knocks off his shoes and guides Kagami to the bed, makes him sit down.

"Aomine, I'm tired, not paralyzed," Kagami says and snorts as the blue-haired helps him take his shoes off as well.

"Yeah, but you got an eleven-hour flight behind you, so shut up and let me do it," he says and takes Kagami's clothes off one after another until—

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks and frowns as Aomine's fingers hover over the hem of his shirt, dancing and twitching but not actually gripping the fabric.

"Well— Technically I haven't seen you naked yet..."

"Oh yeah?" Kagami asks and raises an eyebrow. "I can tell you of some Skype calls that prove the opposite."

Aomine frowns at him, and the red-haired swears to see the hint of a blush. Any other time, Kagami would have made this conversation as uncomfortable as Aomine himself, but right now he's too tired to care and genuinely enjoys teasing his boyfriend.

"I mean, actually naked, now shut up, dumbass," the blue-haired curses and pulls Kagami's shirt over his head, immediately looks away as soon as the male's chest is bared.

Kagami doesn't understand why he's making such a big deal out of it — he probably would think differently if he wasn't dead tired and jet lagged — and decides to take his pants off himself, ignores Aomine's strangled sound as he eventually stands there only in his underwear and then climbs into bed, throwing the covers over him and burying his face in the soft pillows.

"Are you coming or not?" he asks smiling, eyes closed and listens to Aomine curse again before the male throws off his clothes as well and lies into bed, facing Kagami and watching him slowly opening his eyes.

They're leisurely reaching for one another before intertwining their long fingers and just stay like that for a while, listen to the sounds of Alex and Harasawa talking muffled downstairs in the living room.

"You smell good," Kagami murmurs before craning his neck and kissing softly Aomine's knuckles, quiet smooches audible whenever he lets go and then leans in again.

The blue-haired merely watches, feels the warmth of Kagami's lips and his tickling breath. His chest tightens and he almost starts to cry again, but before that can happen he reaches over and kisses Kagami's fingers as well, feels the little hairs tickle his lips before Kagami's suddenly there and pressing their mouths together, careful and soft, cautious like cats sniffing their new owner.

They breathe quietly through their noses, tips brushing and lips pressing before Aomine leisurely opens his mouth and lets the tip of his tongue dance out, laps at Kagami's lips once, twice before he feels the male's tongue against his, lips pushed together and Kagami's tongue in his mouth, licking and sucking and wetting.

Their fingers are still holding on to each other, squeezing tightly whenever their tongues brush together and then loosen again.

Kagami pulls away first, gasps for air but with a big grin on his face as he presses his head back into the pillow, almost smiles slyly as if he just did something forbidden.

Aomine grins back at him, heart thumbing loud and cheeks flushed, but Kagami looks and feels just the same, so he doesn't mind at all as he lays back into the cushion as well and breathes in once deeply.

"Did you actually mean what you said?" Kagami asks and still plays with Aomine's fingers, their hands lying in between the two, big pillows.

Aomine blinks twice and tries to think of what the red-haired could possibly mean. "Mean what?"

"That you're gonna marry me," Kagami says, much softer this time, and closes his eyes, mouth relaxing as he begins to breathe in more even.

Aomine squeezes his hand and nods even though Kagami can't see. He wishes he could tell him how much he'd love to marry him, buy matching rings and move in together — either America or Japan, he doesn't really care — to buy their furniture, sleep in the same bed, buy groceries and make dinner together, lie around on the couch and throw potato chips at each other, laugh about dumb jokes or tell each other about their work day.

He'd love to say all that, but instead Aomine just swallows, body burning and says, "Yeah, I meant that."

"Don't cry, Aomine," Kagami murmurs and reaches out to stroke through his boyfriend's blue hair, still with his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Aomine laughs weakly and closes his eyes as well as he feels Kagami's fingers caressing his head, the burn in his throat and chest slowly fading. "Why the hell would I cry?"

"I don't know," Kagami replies, shrugging his shoulders as a lazy smile spreads over his face once again. "Maybe because you love me too much."

It makes Aomine snort, because he knows he's heard those words before, knows Kagami remembers as well and therefore just laughs, pulls Kagami closer and winds their hairy legs together, his toenails scratching Kagami's skin as he presses their noses close in an Eskimo kiss and smiles when he hears Kagami's laugh right next to him.

"That's most likely possible."

 

 

When Kagami wakes up in the morning, not even six hours since they went to bed, Aomine's strong arm is thrown over his own, feels the chest against his back rising slowly in soft and even breaths, and he can't help but smile and reach for Aomine's hand hanging over his chest, clasp it in his own and kiss each finger once.

If he were able to wake up every morning like this, he would be the happiest man alive.

Not only five seconds later he feels a stir beside him, followed by a deep grumble and the arm around his chest tightening as Aomine leisurely opens his eyes and yawns loudly, right beside Kagami's ear.

He rubs the tip of his nose into the red hair in front of him, inhales Kagami's morning scent and then begins to kiss the line from neck to shoulder fleetingly.

Kagami merely smiles, squeezes Aomine's hand again and says, "Good Morning" — his voice so tired and groggy that Aomine can't help but find it endearing.

"Morning," the blue-haired breathes back and turns Kagami's head so they can kiss once. "Slept good?"

"The best," Kagami smiles and keeps giving Aomine kiss after kiss, tangles their legs together and rubs their feet against each other.

Their smiles get bigger with each mouth touch, even giggles escapes, and usually Aomine wouldn't do that, at all, but this time it's an exception.

It's Kagami — Kagami lying beside him and kissing and touching him. How can he not be happy?

"What are we gonna do today?" Kagami asks as he pulls away, grins when Aomine follows him and gives him another kiss.

"I thought of showing you Tokyo a bit," Aomine says and ponders for a second before adding, "Oh, and Tetsu and Satsuki wanted to meet you."

Kagami's eyebrows shoot up. "Your best friends?" A pause, a worried one. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, come on, they're gonna love you," Aomine says, voice now more energetic after feeling more refreshed. "What are you scared of?"

"Still..." Kagami has already heard enough of them, knows how much they mean to Aomine and Aomine to them. Meeting the best friends of your lover is just as bad as meeting the parents.

And he doesn't know what exactly Aomine said to them about him, because he can practically say he already knows them by the stories Aomine has told him to this date.

He knows that Kuroko is almost invisible, that he likes to read and loves vanilla milkshakes, his grades are good and that he secretly enjoys teasing Aomine a lot.

Momoi is a really energetic and strong woman, cares for Aomine like her own brother but can't cook shit. And apparently she's in love with Kuroko.

He knows too much about each of the two that it makes him almost uncomfortable meeting them.

He blames Aomine.

"Come on," Kagami yawns and slowly stands up, getting out of bed. "Let's have breakfast."

"No," Aomine whines and tries to pull him back in. "Let's cuddle some more, your body's so warm."

Kagami unconsciously jolts before sitting back into the bed and beginning to fumble with his fingers.

It just so happened that he remembered a particular topic he feels the most uncomfortable about — not in the act itself, but talking about it.

"Say..." he says and sees Aomine look up to him.

"Hm?"

"I only stay until tomorrow, so I was wondering..." His cheeks darken with a blush as he tries so hard not to look Aomine in the eye and asks, "Are we gonna have sex tonight?"

Aomine stares at him with wide eyes, and Kagami literally watches how his face flushes as well and be begins to stutter incoherently. "W—well, do—do you want t—to?"

"Y—yeah," Kagami stammers back and nods shyly. "Do y—you?"

"Yeah—"

An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air as both males try to avoid eye contact while blushing furiously.

He can still clearly remember the first time they masturbated in front of each other over Skype, which was after they had an embarrassing talk about their feelings and how much they longed to touch each other.

This is literally the same, only worse.

Aomine slowly sits up as well and reaches for Kagami's face, cups his cheeks and then pulls him in for a deep kiss, their tongues licking and tasting before he pulls Kagami with him back onto the bed, the red-haired hovering over him as they keep kissing and lapping at each other.

"W—wait, now?" Kagami asks breathless as Aomine kisses his neck, sucks on his Adam's Apple and makes him shiver.

"I wasn't planning to," Aomine breathes between licks and sucks. "But you got me into the mood."

"I just asked if you want to have sex," Kagami bites back and then shudders when Aomine touches his bare chest, rubs his palm over the strong muscles.

"You really don't realize how sexy that sounds, do you?" Aomine chuckles, lifts his knee to push it against Kagami's crotch and make him whine again.

"Fuck, Aomine," the red-haired breathes and digs his fingers into Aomine's soft hair as he starts sucking on one of his nipples. "Oh God—"

"Good Morning, you two!" Alex chimes and throws the door open, smile big as she sees Kagami and Aomine under the covers.

"G—good morning, Alex," Kagami stutters, face flushed.

Aomine barely grumbles a 'Morning' before getting a punch from Kagami under the sheets, unseen by Alex who keeps smiling even with her messy hair.

"Come down, you two, breakfast is ready!" she says and then walks off, leaves the door wide open.

Kagami and Aomine both heave a sigh and lay back into the pillows.

"That was close," Kagami murmurs and flushes again, turning to Aomine who's instead glaring up to the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"We hit it off so good..."

Kagami can't help but agree. He wishes they could keep going, but somehow something tells him that Alex barked in knowingly.

 

"Good Morning," Kagami calls out happily, Aomine behind him, yawning a greeting as well while holding onto Kagami's shirt like a lost child.

Harasawa turns around with a spatula in his hand and a smile on his face, greeting them with a good mood. "Good morning, you two, slept well?"

The two boys just shyly mumble a reply before sitting down to Alex at the table, a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile on her face as well.

"What are you doing today, boys?" she asks and looks between them, watches them stare at each other before Aomine replies.

"Probably strolling through Tokyo and meet my friends. You?"

"Oh yeah, Alex, you said you needed my help," Kagami remembers and frowns. "What was that about?"

"Oh, actually I was just lying, I somehow had to take you with me, didn't I?" she winks and chuckles before taking a sip of her coffee.

Kagami sighs. "You could have told me the truth, goddammit," he says and ruffles his hair, still messy from sleep.

Harasawa places bowls for each of them on the table filled with both rise and Bacon, his idea of a multicultural breakfast.

Aomine sighs quietly and takes the bowl with a sore expression into his hand.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks and does the same, only without the sigh.

"I was actually excited to eat something you made," Aomine says and takes a clump of rise in his mouth before mumbling a dejected "thanks for the food."

Harasawa laughs. "Sorry 'bout that, how about you make breakfast tomorrow, Taiga?"

Kagami grins and nudges Aomine's elbow with his own. "Yeah, can do that, no problem."

Still, Aomine makes a troubled face.

Kagami sighs. "I'll even bring it to you to bed if you stop looking like that right now."

Aomine begins to smirk. "Deal."

 

"And that is— actually, I don't know what that is."

Kagami stops in his tracks, heaves a big sigh and stares annoyed at Aomine. "You've been saying that for the past hour. Do you know anything around here? Do you even live here!?"

"Knowing you, I just have to tell you where you can get food at, no?" Aomine asks and kicks Kagami's butt lightly with his knee to get him to move again. "So shut up and stop complaining."

Just like planned the two of them are walking through the center of Tokyo, but Kagami could have come here himself if he wanted to hear about things he didn't know about.

Aomine kept pointing and pointing at buildings and shops which basically followed the sentence, "I don't know what that is."

At first it was kind of cute, Kagami thought, but now he finds it almost worrisome that Aomine doesn't care about stuff that doesn't revolve about women, food or women covered in food (which was a disturbing sight he probably won't forget so fast).

"Anyways, when am I gonna meet your friends?"

Aomine smirks at him. "What? Still nervous?"

"Shut up, I have every right to," Kagami grumbles and speeds up, distancing himself from Aomine who quickly catches up again.

"Come on, don't be a baby, it's gonna be fine," he says and pushes his hand into Kagami's jacket pocket, intertwining their fingers gently.

"Wha—" Kagami stares shocked at him. "Aomine, there are people!"

"Don't worry, it's so full here, no one will find it suspicious if we walk so closely."

The red-haired merely heaves another sigh and squeezes Aomine's hand, keeping it save and warm.

If Aomine could only be always so sweet.

"Now let's go before we make them wait," he says and pulls Kagami after him, weaving through the crowd like nothing.

"Oh, really? You want to go already?" Kagami asks in a clearly sarcastic tone. "But I still wanted to know what that building is— Oh, right, you don't know, because it has no boobs!"

"I'm a guy and I know what I want, what's so wrong with that?" Aomine asks casually, shoulders shrugging and not slightly bothered by Kagami's words.

"Nothing, if the span of your interest weren't within the radius of your dick."

"Truly poetic, Kagami," Aomine snorts in a reply.

"Shut up."

 

"God, Kagami, honestly, relax," Aomine says while watching his boyfriend fidget on the spot, arms and legs fumbling.

He doesn't listen to Aomine, instead begins to pace on the spot like he always seems to do.

If he thinks of Aomine's friends not liking him— it just doesn't sit well with him. He's as important to Aomine as they are, so at the least they should try to get along, or pretend that they like Kagami just to make Aomine happy.

The blue-haired sighs and beckons Kagami with a hand over while sitting on the rest of a bench.

"It's gonna be fine, dumbass," he says while reaching out for his boyfriend, clasping his hands in his own and kisses each once. "If they see how happy you make me, they're definitely gonna love you."

"Wow," Kagami says rather unimpressed, yet his voice and smile are clearly soft when he says, "Never thought I'd hear such romantic things from you."

"Well, yeah, I'm full of surprises," Aomine says and grins, tugs Kagami by the hands and kisses him.

The red-haired pulls one of his hands out of Aomine's grip to comb through his hair instead, tilts his head to deepen their kiss.

They both sigh quietly before pulling away, foreheads pressed together and breath heavy — yet their smiles never leave.

"I love you, idiot," Kagami grins and slips in for another short kiss, noses brushing each other affectionately.

Aomine grins back, kisses him another time and huffs in a chuckle. "Love you too, dumbass."

"Aww, you're so adorable!" suddenly someone behind them squeaks, expresses their excitement in a rather high voice. "I can't look away for even a second!"

Kagami whirls around in surprise, almost reflexively pulls his hand out of Aomine's clasp, but the blue-haired keeps him exactly where he is and instead tightens his grip, a scowl on his face as a pink-haired girl walks towards them, hands clasped together and smile bright.

"You could have waited until we were done, Satsuki," Aomine barks, doesn't like to be interrupted in his sweet moments with Kagami.

She pouts and stems her hands into her hips. "Dai-chan, how rude! And I was so excited to finally meet Kagamin!"

"Oi, don't call him Kagamin!"

They hear a snort to their side and stop in their bickering to turn to Kagami.

"What are you snorting for?" Aomine asks him, scowl deep.

"'Dai-chan'," Kagami repeats and smirks at him. "How adorable, should I call you that too?"

"Don't you dare!" Aomine says and turns red, frown deepening further through his embarrassment.

"Why not, 'Dai-chan'? It sounds so sweet."

"Shut up, dumbass!" the blue-haired barks again and squeezes Kagami's hand still in his own.

Momoi chuckles. "You get along so well, I'm glad," she says while the two males turn to her.

She bows slightly and smiles. "My name is Momoi Satsuki. I've heard a lot about you, Kagamin."

Kagami ignores the quiet growl from Aomine and bows as well. "Uhm, me too, Momoi-s—san."

The girl laughs and waves her hand at him. "Momoi is more than fine."

"What about Tetsu, where is he?" Aomine asks and looks around before a certain figure behind Kagami makes his eyes widen.

"I'm here, Aomine-kun."

"Holy shit!" Kagami screams and presses his chest into Aomine's face, almost smothering him.

The red-haired turns around to find a boy standing behind him, so pale and transparent he knows by one look only that it's 'Tetsu' Aomine warned him about.

"Not cool, Tetsu," Aomine mutters, his voice muffled by Kagami's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, I couldn't resist," Kuroko says and smiles.

He bows as well, making Kagami flinch slightly, and then says, "It's really nice to finally meet you, Kagami-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Y—yeah, nice to meet you." The red-haired gradually lets go off Aomine's head and bows slightly as well. He would have become violent if someone else did that to him, but he couldn't allow that with Aomine's friends, so he decides to get over it.

"What did you do today?" Momoi asks curiously, hides the fact how endearing she finds it that Kagami slips his hand back into Aomine's own and instead just smiles widely.

"Aomine showed me the town."

"Was it as bad as I imagine?" Kuroko asks and watches Aomine out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, it was," Kagami snorts and ignores Aomine's tug on his hand. "I honestly forgot for some time that he actually lives here."

"Dai-chan isn't really interested in everything that doesn't particularly benefit him, it's a pity." Momoi shakes her head.

"Hello, I'm still here? Don't talk over my head as if I wasn't present," Aomine grunts past his clenched teeth. "Now I honestly regret letting you meet. If I knew you get along so well I wouldn't have allowed it."

"Didn't you say it'd work out just fine?" Kagami asks and pinches Aomine's cheek lightly only to get it slapped away with a grunt again.

"Oh yeah, Ki-chan said he wanted to drop by too," Momoi says and taps thoughtfully a finger to her chin.

Aomine grunts. "Seriously? Not him too..."

"'Ki-chan' as in Kise, right? The model?" Kagami asks looks to Aomine for an answer.

"Yeah..."

"Aomine-kun, don't be like that," Kuroko says. "Kise-kun was really excited to meet Kagami-kun."

"Exactly! It's my boyfriend, not his..." Aomine mutters quietly and squeezes Kagami's hand again.

The red-haired laughs. "Don't worry about me, idiot, I'm more than okay with you."

Momoi sighs. "You two are really great together," she says and smiles softly, making Aomine and Kagami blush and look away, yet their hands always stay locked.

Not even five minutes later a blond ball of sunshine appears and shakes eagerly Kagami's hand.

"Welcome in Japan, Kagamicchi!" Kise says in broken English and jerks Kagami's arm up and down in a greeting. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

The red-haired ignores the second, ridiculous nickname he's got this day and rubs his arm soothingly. "Yeah, me too."

He's sure Kise means no harm, but somehow he finds that chatter slightly annoying. He doesn't say anything though and just plays along.

"We've heard so much about you!" Kise continues and smiles bright. "Is it true that you're a surfer pro?"

Kagami spares Aomine a small glance who's looking away in embarrassment which is honestly too endearing.

"Yeah, well, I'm okay," he says and rubs his neck awkwardly.

Aomine tugs on his hand to get his attention. "If you find him annoying, just say it and we'll get rid of 

him."

"So mean, Aominecchi!"

Kagami smirks. "Got it."

"Kagamicchi!!"

 

When Kagami and Aomine get back to Harasawa's place that evening, the house is empty. Left is only a little note that is clearly Alex' handwriting.

_Taiga, we're gonna be out til the morning.  
You have the house all for yourself._

_\- Alex :b_

Luckily, she wrote everything in English wherefore Aomine has no idea what he's blushing for so uncommon.

"What's standing there?" the blue-haired asks and peaks over his shoulder, but Kagami is quick to crumble the note and throw it away even while clearly knowing that Aomine couldn't read one single word even if he actually tried.

He harrumps. "Nothing— You hungry?"

The blue-haired quietly scowls at him but doesn't utter a word, which is Kagami grateful for, and then agrees excitedly, being so unbelievably eager to taste Kagami's food for the very first time.

Kagami actually planned the first time he cooks for Aomine to be special, with a three-course menu and candles and a dessert, but he neither has the time nor the ingredients to plan it out as he was going to.

When he places the simple curry with his special family-receipt sauce on to the table and watches Aomine's face lighten up as he takes the first bite though, he doesn't mind. Because as the blue-haired swallows spoon after spoon without a break and practically scrubs the plate clean, Kagami's heart somehow seems to swell, his chest feeling so warm and comfortable that he reaches for Aomine's free hand and clasps their fingers together, a soft smile over his face as the male looks up at him, rise and sauce all around his mouth.

"How was it?"

Aomine grins back at him. "Perfect."

He leans forward and gives Kagami a kiss on the lips, smears the food on both their mouths that the red-haired can't help but laugh as he reaches for a napkin, cleans Aomine's face carefully. "You pig."

 

Kagami was hoping to keep the light mood even in the bedroom, but as the two of them sit on the bed in their underwear facing each other without actually looking, only the awkwardness is left.

Aomine harrumphs while intertwining his fingers, occasionally glancing up to meet Kagami's eyes only to look away again.

He was hoping that shower he had earlier would calm him down somehow and not turn him into a nervous wreck, but he's pretty convinced that it didn't work out the way he planned to. He just wants to reach out, pull Kagami under him and make out, but somehow his body refuses to play along.

"So, uh—" Aomine begins and then licks his lips. "We don't have to do this tonight, you know?"

Kagami looks up to him dejected and makes him wish he just didn't say that because he can feel himself wince physically.

"You don't want to?" the red-haired asks with a hint of disappointment, but tries to hide how he really feels.

"What—? No!" Kagami seems to look even more shocked at that. "No, I meant—" Aomine sighs and lets his shoulders fall down. "Fuck, Kagami, I'm so horny for you, I feel like my shorts are about to pop."

He drags a hand over his face to hide the embarrassment he's feeling, doesn't dare to look at Kagami before he's suddenly being pushed on to his back, gasps quietly as Kagami finally kisses him.

"You should've said that sooner," the red-haired sighs before licking into Aomine's mouth again, loves how the male grabs his hair almost painfully and grinds their crotches together, soft cocks gradually turning hard.

Aomine pushes him close, humps his hips to feel Kagami's own as he kisses back just as passionately, feels spit run out of the corner of his mouth and just _knows_ they're both as desperate, can't help but let go of Kagami's hair and grab his ass instead, pushing them even closer that they can feel their underwear soaking through.

The blue-haired jerks as Kagami pulls away to lick at his neck, sucks and bites on his Adam's Apple as if he always wanted to, and Aomine actually _moans_. "Fuck, Kagami— Fuck me, please fuck me already—"

The red-haired pulls off to look into Aomine's face, his lips glistening and eyes shining.

"You sure? I don't mind being on bottom," he says and mouths at the dark and firm chin, licks along Aomine's throat and then kisses his lips again.

The blue-haired looks at him serious. "No questions, just fuck me please."

Kagami nods and kisses him one last time before leaning down, pulls both their underwear off and then stares in amazement and lust at Aomine's body that is dark and shining, all muscles and firm skin. His hand unconsciously glides over the hard chest, brushes a nipple in the process and then stills at Aomine's shaft, longer and curvier than his own, soft, big balls hanging underneath.

He licks his lips and reaches out, touches his boyfriend's cock for the very first time and just shudders as he feels the hardness in his palm, presses into every visible vain he can reach, his mouth watering as he wishes to taste it, to pull Aomine's cock into his mouth and just lick it all over, make his boyfriend groan and gasp.

But Aomine seems to have other plans as he clasps his hand around Kagami's own and pulls him close. "I said fuck me, not suck me, Kagami."

Aomine merely gets a scowl and a faint blush to the cheeks in return as Kagami slaps his hand away. "Yeah, I got it, at least let me prepare—"

He loses all of the words in his head as Aomine spreads with both thumbs his hole, slick and stretched and ready and needily twitching for Kagami.

The red-haired swallows. "Wh—when did you—?"

"In the shower," Aomine replies embarrassed, finger circling his ring. "I just really need you to fuck me, Kagami, no foreplay, just this. _Please_."

Kagami gulps again and nods, leans forward to kiss the blue-haired firmly on the lips again as he reaches for the nightstand and his condoms, tears the package open and pulls the amusingly-fitting, blue condom over his hardened cock.

His hands are shaking as Aomine lays on his back, spreading his legs again to make room for Kagami as he sits in between, breath shaking wildly as he sees Aomine lie in front of him so very beautiful, he's never seen something like this before.

"Relax," the blue-haired whispers and squeezes his hand once before finally having the courage to lift Aomine's legs, waist positioned so his cock nudges the ring of his boyfriend's ring, and he gasps, feels it mouthing at him, trying to clamp around him and suck him inside.

Kagami swallows. "Here I go."

He sits up, back straightened with Aomine's legs over his shoulders as he makes his first thrust, watches closely as his cock disappears for the very first time inside his boyfriend's hole, can't help the pathetic gasp as he feels the heat and softness around him, hears Aomine moan with him as he buries himself balls-deep and just sighs. "Amazing—"

His lips mouth leisurely at Aomine's thigh while his eyes are still glued to his front, gaze like hypnotized that he doesn't see Aomine lifting off the bed with the second thrust, muscles flexing as he bends his back and pushes his chest up, brown nipples pointing to the ceiling.

"Fuck, this shit is good, this is good—" Aomine groans and closes his eyes, begins to hump Kagami's crotch to make the hard cock glide faster into him.

"Aomine—" Kagami sighs and swallows, reaches down to stroke the male's dark cock in sync with his thrusts. He can feel his hips shaking, the feeling of Aomine's walls clutching and squeezing around him too overwhelming, too good to be true that Kagami's scared again that this is a dream, that he's not actually in this intimate way with Aomine right now, gradually speeding up and fucking in and out of him.

He manages to tear his eyes off the beautiful view of that soft, dark hole widening around him to look at Aomine instead, sees the closed eyes and the open mouth breathing mewls and groans whenever Kagami fucks into him.

He's never seen this expression before, not even in front of the camera. But he imagined it often enough, how Aomine would look like if he got fucked by Kagami or fucked Kagami instead. He imagined all the possible faces, but nothing is as good as this, when Aomine's face relaxes and then twists again when he feels Kagami's cock inside him, groans in that incredibly erotic and definitely illegal voice and just shows the red-haired how good he feels.

Aomine's insides keep tightening around him, almost gag him whenever he hits that particular spot inside Aomine's hole, stroking and abusing it with the swollen head of his cock.

His thrusts are short and clumsy, but Kagami can't stay out for too long, can't help but thrusts back whenever his cock is only half uncovered, and he hates these moments when he's not inside Aomine, can't help but fuck in and out and milk himself through his boyfriend's soft, cushy walls that are so good to him, holding and protecting him from the cold outside.

"Aomine, you're so beautiful," Kagami sighs as he watches Aomine's expression, body glowing red and shaking helplessly just like his own, tensing and relaxing again whenever he drives inside.

The blue-haired manages to open his eyes at that, reacting to Kagami's voice as his arms reach out, pull Kagami on top of him so he glides deeper inside, stretches even further of his walls and hits more of his spots.

"Shut up, dumbass, you're beautiful," Aomine says and grins breathlessly, face twisting with Kagami's in sync as his hole clenches particularly tight, both of them feeling it inside and around them.

"God, this is so fucking good," the blue-haired breathes again, legs winding around Kagami's waist and giving him complete control over the situation, loves that Kagami's pounds get only rougher and more brutal, hips snapping faster as he keeps fucking into Aomine's tight hole, clutching so sweetly and desperately around him.

"Argh, fuck," Kagami chuckles and presses his forehead to Aomine's, their hot breaths mingling together. "Sorry, Aomine, but I don't think I'll hold out for long."

At that, his thrusts begin to stutter, get even clumsier than before as he tries desperately not to shake too much.

But Aomine only grins and kisses him. "Don't worry, I'm about to burst too."

His grip around both Kagami's shoulders and waist get tighter as he whispers close to Kagami's ear, "Now give it to me like you've always wanted."

"Fuck—" The red-haired snaps up, his pushes and pulls returning to their previous pace as he feels something in his stomach enlighten with Aomine's words, cock swelling as he pistols deeper and harder, buries himself as far as the length of his shaft allows and then pulls out again, as fast as he can.

"Aomine, I love you, I love you so much—" he breathes, almost whines with the way his voice sounds suddenly so needy and desperate, can't barely hold himself up with his shaking arms and legs.

He watches Aomine's grin twist back into a frown, mouth gaping and spilling out groans and moans, can feel clearly how Kagami swells, the shaft throbbing and jerking inside him.

Kagami keeps stroking Aomine's cock with every thrust, feels his chest and stomach begin to tingle and burn with a familiar sensation, but never as intense as it is now. "Aomine, I'm coming— Fuck, I'm coming—"

The blue-haired nods, mouth clamping around one of Kagami's hands beside his head before both of them let out a high mewl in unison, cocks shaking as Aomine's spurts on to his own stomach while Kagami's fills the blue condom around him, feels it tighten painfully around him before relaxing again, and the red-haired finally loosens up, lets his body fall on to Aomine's in a quiet thud as they try to regain their breaths, so loud and noisy in the almost silent room.

With the last strength in his body, Aomine reaches for Kagami's hand and intertwines their fingers, giving each of them a soft kiss before a big, tired grin spreads over his face.

"Yeah... I love you too."

_\- tbc_

**Author's Note:**

> Only comments motivate me to keep writing, so if you want the continuation, then please leave a comment!


End file.
